Blue Bird
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: (RE-EDIT) Aku hanyalah seekor burung biru pembawa kebahagiaan. / Ayano's PoV. Monologue. Chara-death. OOC? AU? More warning inside. Thankies for Reading :D


**Blue Bird**

.

Warning : Ayano's PoV, monologue. Chara's death. OOC. Typo? AU? Quick-typing. Quick-plot? Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Kagepro milik Jin. Shaun tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari membuat fic ini.

Enjoy?

.

Hari ini sama dengan kemarin.

Setiap pagi aku disambut oleh senyuman kedua orang tuaku dan 3 adik angkatku. Makan pagi bersama. Bersenda gurau bersama. Lalu, berangkat sekolah bersama.

Aku masuk sekolah, berusaha keras untuk mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru apapun, tertawa bersama dengan kawan-kawanku, mencoba berteman dengan Shintarou-kun, makan siang dengan Haruka-senpai dan Takane-senpai, membersihkan kelas, lalu, pulang.

Setiba di rumah, aku akan memasuki kamarku. Mengganti pakaianku, mengerjakan tugas untuk besok, menyusun buku untuk sekolah besok.

Begitu seterusnya hingga sekarang.

Aku menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna dari biru menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Entah kenapa, aku ingin mengingat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku.

Kisaragi Shintarou-kun ya... Meski ia sangat dingin, ia sebenarnya peduli. Dia juga sangat pandai, kadang aku iri. Tapi, ini memang diriku, jadi, tidak seharusnya aku membenci diriku. Aku selalu berpikir, warna merah sangat cocok dengan Shintarou-kun. Entah kenapa... Ekspresinya selalu terlihat bosan. Aku terkadang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menikmati hidupnya.

Enomoto Takane-senpai. Senpai dari kelas khusus itu memang temperamen. Tidak pernah akur dengan Shintarou-kun. Tak jarang, senpai mencubit pipi Haruka-senpai. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Takane-senpai memiliki perasaan kepada Haruka-senpai. Tapi, Takane-senpai terlalu tsundere. Alhasil, aku selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya. Aku pun selalu meyakinkannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Kokonose Haruka-senpai. Senpai yang merupakan teman sekelas Takane-senpai. Senpai sangat polos dan periang. Senpai juga termasuk pandai untuk masalah pelajaran. Terkadang, aku juga diajari oleh Haruka-senpai. Haruka-senpai itu bukanlah orang yang peka. Jadi, sepertinya, Haruka-senpai tidak menyadari perasaan Takane-senpai ...

Kisaragi Momo-chan. Adik dari Shintarou-kun. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang termasuk pendiam. Artis remaja ini sangat heboh. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning itu membuat orang mudah mengenali sang superstar itu. Disukai banyak orang, mencolok dan menyenangkan. Itulah pendapatku saat pertama kali melihat Momo-chan. Ayahku bilang Momo-chan itu tidak sepandai kakaknya, tapi, ia merupakan anak yang baik. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu.

Kido Tsubomi-chan. Salah satu adik angkatku. Tsubomi-chan sebenarnya gadis yang cantik dengan rambut halusnya yang berwarna hijau. Tapi, mungkin karena masa lalunya, ia menjadi tertutup seperti itu. Kemana-mana ia selalu menggunakan jaketnya yang bertudung hijau gelap. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap seorang anak yang baik meski ia kadang terlihat acuh.

Ada juga Kano Shuuya, adik angkatku juga. Dia memiliki mata kucing yang lucu, ia selalu murah senyum meski aku tahu di balik wajah itu, ia selalu menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

Adik angkatku yang terakhir bernama Seto Kousuke. Ia merupakan penyayang binatang, bahkan ia dapat berbicara dengan beberapa hewan. Ia juga mempunyai banyak kemampuan, sehingga ia seringkali mencari pekerjaan sampingan.

Seto-kun mempunyai seorang teman bernama Kozakura Mary-chan. Gadis dengan rambut putih bergelombang itu adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu. Karena sifatnya itu, ia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman. Tapi, tak kusangka, gadis seperti itu adalah seorang fujoshi akut. Hehe.

Ayahku, Tateyama Kenjirou, seorang guru dan wali kelas dari kelas spesial (yang hanya memiliki 2 murid, Haruka-senpai dan Takane-senpai.) Sedangkan, ibuku, Tateyama Ayaka adalah seorang arkeolog yang sangat tertarik dengan makhluk bernama 'Medusae.'

Sekilas, hidupku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang hebat. Orang-orang baik hati.

Hidupku termasuk sangat indah di mata orang lain.

Tapi...

Mereka tidak tahu hidupku.

Shintarou-kun yang selalu berusaha menjauhiku, mengataiku, "kau mengganggu. Pergi."

Takane-senpai yang selalu bercerita Haruka ini, Haruka itu.

Haruka-senpai yang benar-benar tidak peka.

Momo-chan yang selalu kabur dari media dan fans yang menyayanginya.

Tsubomi-chan yang selalu mengatakan, "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jangan bantu aku."

Shuuya-kun yang selalu tersenyum palsu, "aku tidak apa-apa kok." Katanya.

Kousuke-kun yang selalu sibuk dengan Mary-chan.

Mary-chan yang selalu tidak berani melakukan ini dan itulah.

Ayah dan Ibu yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Mereka punya kehidupan masing-masing. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan hidupku.

Dan yang paling utama...

Tidak ada yang mengerti aku.

Tidak ada satupun yang mengerti.

Aku selalu berusaha tersenyum dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk selalu mengerti permasalahan mereka dan membantu mereka untuk keluar dari masalah itu.

Tapi...

Tidak ada yang peduli dengan masalahku.

Aku sendiri lelah dengan hidup ini...

Semua selalu kusimpan bagi diriku sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang diriku.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang solusi untuk ini.

Tidak ada yang mengenal lebih jauh tentang diriku.

Semoga kalian berbahagia.

Aku hanyalah seekor burung biru yang terbang melintas membawakan kalian secercah kebahagiaan.

Selamat tinggal dunia.

Biarkan aku melepaskan tugasku sebagai burung biru pembawa kebahagiaan.

Biarkanlah gravitasi membawa tubuhku ke pusatnya.

Hingga aku tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Shaun the Rabbit kembali dalam fandom Kagepro! Salahkan saya yang hanya bermain di fandom ini kalo ada ide-_- salahkan waktu saya karena saya lebih sering jadi author dibanding reader & reviewer T.T Maafkan saya sungguh.

Kalo tidak salah, burung biru di Jepang dianggap pembawa kebahagiaan.

Maaf ya, natal gini malah ngepost fic suram |||orz sesuai perasaan saya... Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan isi hati saya...

Thankies for reading? Mind to review? :D


End file.
